1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse combustion heating apparatus, more particularly to a liquid heating apparatus of the type in which a pulse combustion burner is mounted to a liquid vessel to heat an amount of liquid such as cooking oil or other fluid medium stored therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a conventional liquid heating apparatus as described above, the liquid vessel is assembled within a support frame, and the pulse combustion burner includes a combustion chamber secured at its inlet end to the inner surface of a forward side wall of the vessel in a liquid-tight manner and immersed in liquid in the vessel. The combustion chamber of the burner has an exhaust port connected to a tailpipe the great part of which is immersed in the liquid. To enhance heat exchange efficiency in the heating apparatus, at least a pair of tailpipes are connected at their inner ends to the combustion chamber to increase the surface area for heat exchange with the liquid. In the heating apparatus, the bottom of the vessel is, in general, inclined downwardly to facilitate discharge of the wasted liquid therefrom, and a decoupler of large capacity is located below the bottom of the vessel and connected in common to each exhaust end of the tailpipes to stabilize pulse combustion in the combustion chamber. The decoupler is formed therein with an expansion chamber the capacity of which is more than 10 times the capacity of the combustion chamber.
In such an arrangement as described above, it is required to provide the decoupler at a position equally spaced from both the tailpipes. Additionally, the bottom of the vessel is formed in a complicated configuration, while the decoupler is formed in a simple cylindrical shape suitable for mass production. For these reasons, a useless dead space is remained in the interior of the support frame, resulting in enlargement of the heating apparatus in size.